Kari & Friends S1 E1: Kari & Friends Meet Lord Sesshomaru
by DisneyFan229
Summary: When 9-year-old Kari Kamiya, her friends: Suzie Wong, Bonnie, Audrey, Kathryn, Zoran, Kotone Amano, Maizie, Molly Hale, & Amy Yeager get lost in the InuYasha world, Lord Sesshomaru invites them to join him.


Hey, where are we? Suzie Wong shivered. I don't know, I really don't know. Kari Kamiya said. It's clear that we're not in the Pokemon or Digimon World anymore. Bonnie said hugging Dedenne. Audrey & Kathryn shivered. We miss Rafe! They cried. Where's my grandpa, Kurt? Maizie asked. Nene? Kotone asked. Where are you sis? Where's my mommy and daddy? Molly Hale pouted. She was the youngest of the girls at age 5. Conan? Amy Yeager cried. Where are you my love? Where's Astro? Zoran asked. Look there's food! Kari cried and led her friends toward the food. Kari's friends run behind her. Wait! Kari cried. Listen, she whispered. So will I always be with you Lord Sesshomaru? The sound of a little girl asked. Now Rin, you impatient child! A demon's voice demanded. You must wait to talk to the lord, he's busy. I smell humans and I mean human children. The sound of a young man said. Hide! Kari cried. She and her friends hid. Suzie had a tough time keeping quiet. She was crying. I miss Henwy! She cried tears bawling down her eyes. Kari tried to calm her down. But Lord Sesshomaru had heard the sound and was coming towards them. SSH! Kari put her fingers to her lip. Suzie had stopped crying. Lord Sessohmaru peeked into the bushes and saw the girls. The girls screamed. Who are you girls and why are you away from your parents? He demanded. Um, Kari began. My name's Kari Kamiya, my parents back in the real world. My name's Suzie Wong and I miss my parents, brother, sister, and Henwy! Suzie began to bawl again. Lord Sesshomaru covered his ears annoyed. Please excuse her, she's just a 7-year-old girl. Kari said. She doesn't know any better. My name's Molly Hale and my parents are back in the Pokemon World. Molly said politely. My name's Maizie, I live with my grandfather, Kurt back in the Pokemon World, We also live in the Pokemon World and are traveling with our older brother, Rafe. The twins, Audrey & Kathryn chimed together. I'm Audrey. Audrey said. I'm Kathryn, her twin sister. Kathryn said. I bet my older sister, Nene is waiting for me. My name's Kotone Amano. I live in the real world. Kotone Amano said. My name's Zoran, I'm not a human, I'm a robot, a man-made machine. I live with my older brother, Astro who's also a robot. We live in Metro City. I'm the only non-human member of this group. Zoran smiled. My name's Bonnie, I have a father, Meyer, but I'm traveling with my older brother, Clemont. Bonnie said still name's Amy Yeager, my parents and my older brother are waiting for me in Modern Day Japan and so is Conan! Amy said. So none of you are from this world? Lord Sesshomaru said. No. The girls chimed together. A frog-like demon came over and cried: Who are these humans? Your name's Kari Kamiya is it not? Lord Sesshomaru said. Yes, Kari replied. How old are you Kari? Lord Sesshomaru asked. I'm 9-years-old. Kari said politely. And you're human? He asked. Kari nodded. And the rest of you except Zoran are human? Yes, the girls said. Rin might need friends to keep her company. I mean girlfriends, not boyfriends. I don't like little boys. Only little girls. Lord Sesshomaru said. _So he wouldn't like my friend, TK._ Kari thought. So, come with us until you can get back to your own worlds. Why bring them my lord? Jaken asked. They might be able to keep Rin company and keep her from bawling and being lonely. Lord Sessohmaru said. Miss Kamiya, you're the leader of the group right? He asked Kari. Yes, Kari replied. Then you and your friends must join us, but you must also be prepared for the dangers that await you. Lord Sesshomaru said. What dangers? You mean evil robots, Pokemon, Criminals, Digimon? The girls chimed. None of those, demons of course especially the evillest demon of them all, Naraku. He replied. Who's Naraku? Kari asked. Is he human? No, Jaken replied. He is the baddest of the demons you will ever meet. And he already used Rin to get to me, so he might use you too. Lord Sesshomaru said. So do you want to travel with us and keep Rin company. Rin's human of course. I'm not human, I'm a DaiYokai. And Jaken's a toad demon. He will be the one to look after all of you and keep you safe along with Rin. But my lord, why me? Jaken asked. Lord Sesshomaru ignored him. Sure! Kari said. Until we can get back to our world. Then come along Kari Kamiya and friends, Lord Sesshomaru whished his cloak. The girls had found a friend they can trust and will meet another little girl their own age. What adventures will they face? Will Naraku get ahold of them and use them? Find out in episode 2, Kagome and InuYasha.


End file.
